in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Thyreus
Personality Thyreus is slighty schizophrenic hearing the voices of his dead family, whom he killed himself. Despite this he has developed a protective nature over certain people or things. When he isn't having an episode he can be calm and collected. He's calculative in battle and isn't afraid to flee. For those he doesn't care for he is ruthless and cold hearted. Often killing for no reason other than the person looking at him or Kaye wrong. History Thyreus was born from a human family and even looked human himself. As he grew older, however, his appearance and demeanor began changing. His skin turned darker and small horns began protruding from his head. His family unknowing it was a result of their ancestor making a deal with a demon to gain power. They began to resent him as they weren't very accepting of other races. His father beat him and even tortured him sometimes. All until the day Ty couldn't bare it anymore and slaughtered his family. He saved his father for last. Making him look over the dead bodies of his family and to look upon the monster he himself created. Then he slowly killed him, making him suffer as much as possible. Ever since then he hears the voices of his family members. Sometimes they begged him for mercy, sometimes they demanded he kill someone, and other times they asked for forgiveness. Despite this Thyreus met a fae along his travels. A band of bandits had taken her hostage and were planning on doing unspeakable things to her. For one time in his life he took pity upon a creature and slaughtered her captors. The two now find themselves in the camp of the Crownless King each with their own intentions. His only to protect his "friend" if you can call her that. Powers & Weapons Thyreus carries two obsidian blades. Also an array of throwing daggers he is deathly accurate with. Power: Cut the Veil - With a skyward arc cut Thyreus can call forth the power of darkness. Causing an effected area (60 feet in all directions from the epicenter) to become enveloped in darkness. Making limited visibility for all who stand inside of it. This effect lasts for ten minutes. Power: Step into the Shadows - If Thyreus steps into a shadow that covers his entire body he can disappear completely. Any light shined on the area cancels the effect and leaves him dazed for a moment. Power: Thickened Hide - As time continues and Thyreus grows stronger his skin hardens making it harder to cause wounds with slashing weapons. Blunt and piercing weapons still work effectively. Weakness: Light Blindness - Thyreus has Shadow Demon ancestry. Causing him to be weaker and less reactive in the daytime. Also, if Thyreus is exposed to torch light or sunlight while hiding in the shadows. He is blinded and dazed for a few moments. Weakness: Holy Objects - Crosses, holy relics, and anything dipped in blessed water cause excruciating pain for Thyreus. Usually causing him to flee from any battle. Other Darkness Recent Events Category:Rebels Category:Demons Category:Characters